opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Legenda o dwóch córkach i Wiedźmie
Opowiadanie było pisane przez okres 3 miesięcy przez: BlackAngel92, Isthealice, Karu, Maggiessa, GorgonzolaSW, Atlantycki, MaRsHuK oraz Niewitka69. Mamy nadzieję, że opowiadanie spodoba się wam, tak samo jak nam jego pisanie. Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za lasami, za kilkoma rzekami mieszkał w niewielkiej chatce pewien stary mężczyzna z dwoma córkami. Jedna nazywała się Aurelia i była blondynką o dużych, brązowych oczach. Druga zaś Madzalena o hebanowo czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Pewnego dnia postanowiła spełnić swe ambicje i została politykiem. Jednak przeszkodził jej ojciec mówiąc, że: - Masz wyjść za mąż młoda damo. Zaś Aurelia pragnęła wyjść za mąż, jednak nikt jej nie chciał z powodu wielkiego sekretu. Dziewczyna bowiem miała zajęczą wargę pod bujnym wąsem. Nawet Madzialena nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Pewnego dnia weszła do łazienki, gdy ujrzała jak siostra myła zęby. Zawołała zszokowana: - Wołam ojca, trzeba iść do wiedźmy. Nim Madzialena zdążyła go poinformować, dostała czymś twardym w głowę i upadła. Uchyliła powieki, a jej oczom ukazały się królicze zęby, a nad nimi coś, czego się po siostrze nie spodziewała - zajęcza warga. - Aaaaa! - krzyknęła wniebogłosy i zemdlała. Aurelia spanikowana pobiegła do ojca, który przycinał siekierą swoją długą, siwą brodę. - Co tak krzyczysz, dziecinko? - zapytał. - Ojcze, to Madzialena. Ona... ona... ona odkryła moją tajemnicę. A teraz leży nieprzytomna - załkała dziewczyna. Ojciec słysząc to popatrzył na swoją siekierę. - Trzeba ją zabić i gdzieś zakopać - odparł spokojnie. Aurelii zaświeciły się oczy. - Ale ojcze... to twoja pierworodna, ukochana córka... - wyszeptała w szoku dziewczyna, po czym podbiegła do siekiery i chwyciła ją w swoje ręce. - Nie pozwolę ci zabić mojej własnej siostry! - wrzasnęła, wymachując mu bronią przed twarzą, po czym cisnęła ją w gęsty las. - No, no dziewczyno... ale masz rzut. - wyszeptał do ucha wysoki młodzian. Zaskoczona Aurelia podskoczyła i uśmiechnęła się. - Trenowałam rzuty na siostrze, tatuś mnie uczył. Poszli we trójkę do łazienki, gdzie leżała nieprzytomna Madzialena. - To co teraz? - zapytała Aurelia. - Ej, młody pomóż, że nam. To pójdziecie na mleko do Krasuli, samych was puszczę. Miedziano-włosy młodzian z ochotą zaczął ocucać Madzielenę, gdy nagle dziewczyna gwałtownie się podniosła, wpijając się w jego usta. - Zostaw go! Mój ci on! - wrzasnęła Aurelia, odciągając chłopaka. - Twój? Z tą zajęczą wargą? - zadrwiła siostra. Chłopak w szoku będąc, schował się za staruszkiem. - Mam jeszcze brata starszego - wyszeptał. Ojciec dziewczyn złapał młodziana za koszulę i przyparł do ściany. - Dobrze. Zrobimy tak. Ty i twój starszy brat jutro się zjawicie i wydoicie mi krowę. Ten, który przegra, poślubi moją córę z zajęczą wargą. - Tak, tak zrobimy.- odparł młodzieniec, po czym chyżo pobiegł do domu. - No córeczki nie bić się... - powiedział, patrząc na dziewczyny, które szarpały się za włosy. - Będzie mój! - krzyknęła Madzialena i dostała zębami w czoło. Następnego dnia dziewczyny odziane w świeże białe koszule, połyskiwały czerwonymi koralami. Równo z pianiem koguta, od strony lasu przyszli dwaj miedziano-włosi młodzianie. Okazało się, że to bliźnięta dwujajowe. Jeden z nich, starszy Tadeusz miał lekkiego zeza i myszkę na policzku. Drugi (młodszy o pół świeczki) Maciek, lekko utykał na lewą nogę. Obaj szli z dumnie wypiętymi piersiami. Starzec spojrzał na nich przelotnie, po czym dał im znak, że mają iść za nim. Podeszli kawałek za chatę. Na polu pasła się dorodna Krasula, mieląc raz w prawo raz w lewo mordą. Leniwie odganiała muchy swym puszystym ogonem. Młodszy z chłopców zaczął dłubać w nosie. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - zapytał starszy brat. - Próbuję się odstresować - odparł. Ojciec dziewczyn patrząc na rozmowę pomiędzy braćmi ryknął serdecznym śmiechem. Zza rogu domu wychyliła się Aurelia i Madzialena. - Będzie mój! Zobacz na jego dłonie. Widać, że ma wprawę w dojeniu - szepnęła Madzialena. - I tak, obie będziemy szczęśliwe. - odparła Aurelia. Dziewczęta podeszły bliżej do obiektów ich westchnień. - No dobra. Na gwizdnięcie możecie zacząć doić Pusię i Klusię - wskazał na dwie dorodne krowy i po chwili młodzieńcy usiedli na stołkach obok nich i przygotowali ręce. I ruszyli. Staruszek dawno nie widział, takiego skupienia przy dojeniu. "Mają dryg do tego" pomyślał gładząc dorodnego wąsa. Maciek zacisnął długie palce i zaczął doić Klusię. Krowa wydała z siebie erotyczne stęknięcie i rozszerzyła nogi, by ułatwić mu dostęp. Tadeusz również nie próżnował. Obaj młodzieńcy w pocie czoła napełniali wiadra ciepłym i świeżym mlekiem. Jednakże mleko się wylało na ziemię. Klusia i Pusia przestraszyły się i uciekły, przy okazji depcząc Maćka. Wtedy Tadeusz gwałtownie się podniósł i rzucił się na brata. - Wylałeś mleko, idioto! Wtem ojciec podniósł rękę, dając do zrozumienia, że zawody zakończone. - Przez was uciekły mi krowy. Żaden z was nie poślubi mojej córki. Zamiast tego macie Madzialenę! - powiedział ojciec, na co Tadeusz rzekł: -Ee tam, to ja już wolę moją dwustuletnią sąsiadkę.- machnął ręką i sobie poszedł. -Ja też już wolę wiedźmę.-stwierdził Maciek i też poszedł, ale w stronę domku wiedźmy. -Zaczekajcie!-wrzasnął ojciec i pobiegł za Tadeuszem. Wtedy Aurelia się rozpłakała, a Madzia próbowała ją pocieszyć. Tymczasem ojciec złapał za uszy obu gagatków i rzucił na kolana przed swoje córy. - Będziecie się wymieniać. No trudno. Obaj są wasi. Aurelia wyciągnęła sztylet. ,,Nie toleruję takiego bezprawia ojcze". Madzialena poparła siostrę i wyłowiła z krzaków siekierę. Wtedy przyszły Wiedźma i sąsiadka Tadeusza ubrane w suknie ślubne i powiedziały chórem: - Czas na śluub! - po czym wiedźma wrzuciła ojca do garnka. Aurelia i Madzialena uciekły szukać szczęścia w dolinie truskawek, gdzie domy były w kształcie truskawek. A wiedźma i sąsiadka wraz ze swoimi chłopcami żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Tymczasem nieszczęśliwe siostry. za punkt honoru objęły sobie zwiedzić najpierw świat bliski, a następnie daleki. Po pięciu miesiącach Madzialena szła do gospody, gdzie pracowała dzień dnia. Natomiast Aurelia szyła poszwy na zamówienie. Pewnego dnia u Aurelii stawił się dziwny klient - wiedźma. Wiedźma, jak się okazało, rozwiodła się z Maćkiem, albowiem on był magiem eliksirów i próbował wzbudzić w niej miłość eliksirami. Jednak po 2 miesiącach sam wpadł, ponieważ zaczęło brakować mu składników. Dostarczał mi je Tadeusz, ale pokłócili się o to, który ma lepszą żonę. Wygrał Maciek, więc wściekły Tadeusz dał bratu eliksir nienawiści i ten znienawidził wiedźmę. Wtedy zaczął do niej zarywać Tadeusz, dlatego Maciek wysłał Inkwizycję na Wiedźmę, która spaliła ją na stosie, a Tadeusz wtedy opamiętał się. Zapragnął pogodzić się z bratem. Za pomocą Biblii, dlatego wziął ją pod pachę i poszedł do brata, ten jednak był w tak złym stanie, że Tadeusz sprowadził księdza. Ksiądz Lucjan szybko stwierdził, że Maciek jest opętany przez demony. W tym samym czasie do miasteczka przybył ojciec Aurelii i Madzialeny, który niedawno dołączył do inkwizycji, dlatego postanowił spalić Maćka na stosie jednak wiedźma ożyła dzięki eliksirowi życia i rzuciła urok Giń Śmieciu na wszystkich troje. Madzialena ich pochowała, wtedy zszedł anioł z nieba i ożywił wszystkich, a wiedźmie odebrał magię, ta nawróciła się i została pustelniczką żywiącą się korzonkami i jagodami różnych roślin. Zamieszkała w samym środku puszczy za siedmioma wzgórzami razem z aniołem Michałem, który plotkarzem był od zawsze i pasjonował się dojeniem krów w wolnym czasie, oraz oglądał NBA (czasem też Gwiezdne wojny jak był sygnał), ... i z tego powodu doszło do rozwodu. A było to tak: Wiedźma telewizor zaczarowała. Trzasło, buchnęło i zgasło...i wtedy było akurat euro, więc mąż się zdenerwował. Kategoria:Społeczność Kategoria:Opowiadania 2016 Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Komedie